Mate on Soft Paws
by Miss Poison
Summary: Kitten run. Kitten hide. Kitten why? Why is Harry a kitten? Harry is a kitten but he has nowhere to run or hide. But he isn't alone, Fred and George are there and they don't plan on going anywhere when this scared little kitty needs them. So they take him and hide. Broken little Harry needs love, can these three give it to him. SLASH, Molly/Dumbledore bashing, Harry/multi, Abuse
1. Two Paws Too Many

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight nor will I ever**

**This is SLASH don't read if you don't like, if you do then please ENJOY!**

**BIG thanks to **_**'Amu4ever'**_** for all the help with this story and giving me this idea and some others. This story would have not happened if not for you, THANKS :3**

'_Thoughts'_

_Good boys don't cry….._

Harry forces himself to remember as the blows keep coming. They keep coming, aimed perfectly to inflict pain to draw out a cry. He bites his lip to keep a cry from escaping and squeezes his eyes closes tighter to trap the tears.

Bones braking into pieces as his already broken body receives its punishment.

_Good boys don't scream_

"You freaks need to learn discipline and manners. Right, boy?" Vernon wraps two fingers around his chin and drags his face closer.

"Yes sir." He answers

"Good little freak." His hand moves to Harry's hair yanking his head back to the floor, his head meets the floor with a loud _SMACK_. There is a sharp metallic tasting liquid in his mouth. Blood. Such a familiar taste that it's almost comforting, reminding him if he can still taste he is still alive.

_Good boys always listen _

Just need to live one day at a time. He can't think about tomorrow because there is no guarantee that he will be there to see it. He wants to able to know that there is a tomorrow for him but there is only so much his hurt can take and it is already just barely beating. So weak. Wanting to just give in to that blissful peace that's waiting for him to give up.

He hears laughter coming from somewhere in the room, Vernon's lips are tightly shut in concentration so it didn't come from him. Maybe he was finally going crazy, a real genuine freak, his uncle will be happy to know he was right. He laughs instead it comes out as a pained gasp since at the same time a fist cuts off all air as it collides with his throat.

Choking and sputtering he tries to take a breath, his lungs refuse any attempt and he lies wheezing on the floor.

His body aches, he doesn't even need to look to know that every inch of skin is battered and bruised. It takes a lot of effort to not curl up, and protect his frail body, each time he knew another blow was coming.

Wincing when he feels something cold gently caressing along the length of his spine.

'_No please not this.' _Shuttering at the feeling, he knows what is coming and there is no way of stopping him now. Tears silently escape as waits for the familiar pain to consume him.

He cries out when more pressure is put on the blade and it breaks through skin and just as quickly the cutting stops. The action is repeated somewhere else on his back causing him to cry out again. Again and again small shallow cuts are made. Not deep enough to kill him from blood loss but just deep enough to leave a scar. A reminder that _this_ is what he deserves because it is what he asked for by being a freak and a whore and nobody cares about me. He knows this because his uncle told him, and his family wouldn't lie to him, they couldn't.

Another slice of that heartless blade leaves him feeling weaker, not too weak that he doesn't cry out each time it breaks new skin, but just too weak to care that it hurts. It hurts so much each new cut drawing more blood away. Each cut leaving him gasping for the air his scream took away. Each cut hurting less because his body is feeling lighter. Each cut reminds him that no one will come and save him.

"Look at this mess you made." He grabs Harry by the hair again and pushes his face into a puddle of his own blood. "You better clean it up."

"Yes sir." He says weakly.

Vernon moves away, too weak to move his head so he just waits. He isn't done yet, Harry knows this from experience he isn't done as long as Harry is still conscious. He hears him return and kneels down beside him.

Screaming more than before he kicks desperate to get away from this agonizing pain; something cold and liquid was being poured on his now lacerated back. It feels like complete agony, his breath is caught in his throat like it is too afraid to come out. Whatever this new technique of inflicting more pain upon him is, he doesn't like it. Not at all, it is unlike pain he had never felt before. Pure agonizing pain.

Slowly the pain starts to dull and he can breathe again, only they come in quick gasps. He lies limp on the ground both because he is too weak and too scared to try.

Suddenly a calm comforting feeling washes over him taking that fear with it. His body starts to relax and he feels himself begin to slip away.

'_Not yet, please not yet.' _He begs as he feels his eyes start to close on their own as he slowly drifts away from reality.

The last thing he hears before he drifts away completely is his uncle leaving the room and locking the door.

~*_Twins_*~

Fred and George pride themselves in knowing things before everyone else. Figure out little secrets people have and using it later if it isn't too serious. Come on, they are insensitive that they would betray someone's secret just for a laugh…..okay they did do that. But not with things that are not a joking matter they know when enough is enough and when not to even start.

But they when they didn't know things that they should, especially when they knew something was definitely wrong were one of the things they didn't like.

George was the first to notice something was wrong. At first he wasn't sure if it was anything at all, but then there were those little things that he started to notice. Like how a when he spends time at The Burrow near the end on the summer he doesn't like being close to anyone. But that slowly goes away after being away from home for a while.

He noticed that he would flinch slightly when people touched him, and didn't like to make eye-contact. George mentioned what he noticed to Fred and since then on both boys watched him carefully.

The next year when he came to stay with them again, George knew to look if something was off and this time Fred was there too to help keep an eye on him. And again the signs were there; the avoiding touching, flinching when people touch him, avoiding making eye-contact.

But now it seemed like it was worse than the previous year. They can hear him screaming and crying in his sleep, but they know they can't do anything. They know that their help would not be welcomed and only put more attention on him, which he doesn't need. Ron is in the room with him but he sleeps like the dead so there is no way he would wake up and comfort him.

Each night Fred and George hear him in distress and can only look at each other wondering how no one else can hear him screaming.

He eats almost nothing now, he pretends to so their mum doesn't make a fuss over him but they notice how he hides food and puts it back when he thinks no one is looking. He never sees the worried glances exchanged between the twins. He doesn't see how they physically restrain each other from going to comfort him. He doesn't see how much they really care.

George wants to tell him that they care and are here for him if he ever needs them, but Fred keeps reminding him that it wouldn't help because he wouldn't believe and then would start distancing himself from them and then there would be nothing they could do.

So for now all they could do was watch; even right now their minds drift to him. George noticed that he ends up thinking about him a lot more since his birthday. And his eyes wander over to him without him knowing, and if he thought he was protective before it doubled now and he has no idea why.

~*MP*~

"Fred?" Fred turns to his brother from his spot opposite from him on the couch. "We should-"

"Go get Harry? Yeah I know. I feel really anxious to see him and I don't-"

"Like him staying with those people longer than he must." George gets up from the couch. "So, shall we go collect our dear friend from that hellish pit?"

"We shall." Fred says laughing. And they grab their coats but their coats weren't the only thing they were wearing; identical smirks were on their since they were both thinking of what they were going to do to those people who Harry calls family. No one hurts him.

They apparated number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey was nothing special in their eyes. Together they walked to the door and knocked.

"Are they even home?" Fred says after a few minutes without an answer. George moves over to the window and peeks inside.

"No one's there." He says.

"Maybe he was left here…" Fred suggests.

"Only one way to find out." George takes out his wand and casts an unlocking charm.

After making their way inside the house they go upstairs to Harry's room. Fred makes a disgusted sound when he sees all the locks on the one door, he wastes no time unlocking them and making their way into the room.

Empty. They look around the room but it is empty, and not just of people. There is almost nothing in the small room and a Harry is one of things missing.

"I guess we came for nothing." Fred says and turns to leave. Fred is about to follow his brother when he notices movement coming from under the blanket on the bed. Slowly he walk over to bed to check what is was. It couldn't be Harry; it was much too small to be him. Whatever it was it really small. He turns and sees George watching him from the doorway with one eyebrow raised. Obviously he didn't see what Fred did.

Fred sits on the edge on the bed and lifts the blanket carefully. There is a flash of something black and it's gone.

He looks around the room for whatever that thing was but sees nothing. His eyes meet George's, he looks shocked.

"What was that?" George asks.

"I don't know, did you see where it went?" Fred asks, looking for a place it might have hid. What if it ran out of the room? What if it was Harry's pet? Harry was going to hate them if they lost a pet he was hiding from the Dursleys. They needed to find it now before they got back.

George walked over to the bed and knelt down looking underneath. He gasps and almost backs away. Two bright eyes green were staring straight at him. He takes out his wand again.

"_Lumos."_ He casts. The little creature backs further away from the sudden light. A kitten, it's a small black kitten with bright green eyes. Its entire body is black except for a bit of white between his eyes and his right front paw which was also white.

He reaches out his arm very carefully without it noticing and once he was close enough he quickly grabbed it by the scruff of its neck.

Triumphantly he holds out the small kitten for Fred to see, he smile and pets its head.

"How odd, its eyes look exactly like Harry's." He takes the kitten from George and sits on the bed again this time with the kitten on his lap.

George's eyes widen and he looks around the room. Then he sees what he missed before; pile of clothes in the middle of the room, seemingly out of place inside a perfectly clean and organized room. He walks over to the clothes and picks them up. They are torn up and soaked in blood, he holds in a gag from the fowl scent coming off of them. There was more blood on the floor where the clothing was.

He glances back at Fred who was watching him carefully, his eyes holding the same question George wondered. How could they of missed this?

"Do you think that-" He starts.

"This cute little kitten could be our Harry?" Fred finishes.

"But how?"

"He's done weirder." He smiles looks down at the kitten again, it looks back up at him with those beautiful green, they were like Harry's now that he was looking closer that there was no way this wasn't him.

Now how did he get like this?

**~*MP*~**

**So what do you think? Review and tell please, I appreciate honesty **

_**Question~ Who of Harry's friends should lead on? Or not a friend?**_

**NEXT CHAPTER-**** They get Harry away from there and try to get him to turn back.**


	2. Too Little, or Too Late

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor will I ever.**

'_Thoughts'_

_~'Kitten talking'~ just_ sounds like meowing to everyone around him.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

_(Kitten POV)_

The kitten purrs contently as a warm hand scratches behind his ear and rubs under his chin. He leans into the touch encouraging the owner of the hand not to stop. It feels so good that his chest continues to let out a low rumble.

_~'Mine'~ _He purrs and rolls over onto his stomach. This red-headed giant was now his, and no one else could have him. That hand was his now and had to keep going because it belongs to him.

"No, it can't be him." The red-headed giant said and stops petting him to look at his copy.

He will call that one Red Giant #2, he looks like red-headed giant but he isn't 'cuz he is sitting on this one and the other one is over there.

The little bundle of black fur shifts in my giant's lap. And he mewls in complaint when the warm hand stops stroking.

'_No stop, feel good'~_ He mews and rubs his head against the stilled hand. But Red Giant is still ignoring him. He needs to get closer then he can't ignore him.

He puts his front paws on the large chest in front of him and tries to get as close to his giant's face. Since he is only a kitten he can only reach not even half way up giant's chest.

~_'He see me now. No ignore me'~ _Red Giant looks down at him and scratches behind his ear. Again he leans into the hand and starts to purr. He leans further into the amazing touch and loses his balance and tumbles off the lap.

"Can't be him. It looks and acts like and ordinary kitten." One of the giants says but he ignores them since they ignored him.

_~'What that? Oh no it running away. '~ _He thinks when he sees something move in the corner of his eye. He chases quickly after it before it can escape from him.

"Harry wouldn't act like this."

"Well he didn't say anything about having a pet."

"He didn't tell us what goes on when he goes home either."

"A pet and potentially being abused are two completely different thing."

The kitten dashes under the bed after its unsuspecting prey, and pounces on it. He lifts his paw to see his prize but it's gone. _~'Where go?'~_ He looks around for a hiding place it may have gone but finds nothing. He sneezes when he gets dust up his nose and tumbles over again.

"What about the clothes?"

"He could have changed out of them before they left and just didn't have time to clean them up."

"I guess that could have happened." Silence "Where did it go?"

_~*Toy? I find 'nother toy'~_ He notices something dangling a few feet from him. It's just waiting to be pounced on. Slowly, he move forward so it doesn't run away too. Once he gets close enough he pounces on it grabbing the long, thin toy in his mouth.

"Th-that answer your question?" Red Giant #2 laughs at his Giant. The kitten releases the shoelace in favor of hissing at the Meany laughing at his Giant. "And he is protective, how sweet."

Red Giant #2 keeps laughing and he doesn't like it at all. He has no right to laugh at his Giant like that. The kitten hisses for a little longer and then turns his back to The Mean One and looks up at his Giant with big pleading green eyes. His Giant just sighs and picks him up. He holds him in two cupped hands easily.

"He is taken with you Gred."

"Shut up." His Giant mumbles as he sets the kitten down beside him on the bed. But the kitten would have none of it and immediately moves to curl up on his lap. He starts to purr again when he feels his Giant's start to stroke his head again.

_~*Feel good. Really good*~_

"Well we should probably leave now before they get back." The Meany moves to pet the kitten too but the kitten has other ideas and is to his feet, back arched, and hissing in a matter of seconds.

"Okay we really need to go."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with this little bundle of fury, would it?" His Giant laughs, it sounds so beautiful that he forgets about The Meany in favor of rewarding His Giant for being so good.

_~*Must reward good 'havior*~ _He purrs louder to make sure His Giant knows he did something good. _~*Laugh good, happy good*~_

Something flashes in the corner of his eye again, instantly he dashes across the room after it ignoring the amused laughs coming from the two giants. He has to catch it this time, he just has to.

He is so busy in his pursuit that he doesn't notice the giant leave the room and the house before they are long gone.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

The kitten runs around the house franticly trying to find any trace of where His Giant went. The house is so big and he keep finding closed door. He turns sharply and almost falls down a wooden mountain. Carefully he moves to the edge and looks down. There are little ledges about twice as high as him and these ledges keep repeating a little lower each time.

It is a long way down and he has no idea how he would get to the bottom. He paces at the top for a little longer. Then finally and carefully he goes down to the first ledge, he successfully lands his front paws on it but his back legs don't listen to him and go right over his head causing him to tumble down the rest of the way down landing on his back at the bottom.

He gets up and shakes, trying to rid his head of the swirly feeling.

_~*No do that again*~_He turns back to the evil cliff thingy and hisses because him falling down was all its fault.

He purposely turns his back to the evil thingy and looks around curiously at this new area full of new stuff.

He runs around looking at everything, it is all so new to him and he likes it all and wants to see everything at the same time.

There is a rattling noise on the other side of the room; that must be the sound of another toy. Another toy…that means another friend has that toy. He runs closer to see what new friend was waiting to play with him.

The door open and a huge whale walks through the door and another one follows behind. What were these ugly creatures? They look nothing like his nice Giant.

He sees an opportunity and makes a dash for the open door. There is shouting but he pays no attention to a thing those ugly creatures say.

_~*Bad. Yuck. Run. Run away. Far far. Go, faster*~_

The kitten runs as fast as his little legs will go right under their legs and out the door. He takes cover in the bush and crouches down to ensure he isn't found.

"Where'd it go?"

"Don't ask me. That freak probably let it in."

"Dudley don't stand in the door like that, what if the neighbors see you? Or worse what if they hear you?"

"At least the thing is gone, but that boy will pay for letting it in the house."

_BANG_

The little black creature curls into a ball, refusing to leave its safe spot. His eyes start to drift close and sleep takes over.

A few hours later the little bundle of fur starts to squirm as the kitten awakes. Two emerald eyes open to greet the world eagerly. And he stretches lazily in the sun.

He gingerly leaves the safety of his hidden den to explore this new territory. It was a lot larger and flatter too; and very green.

There is an unfamiliar sound over to its left and a flash of white and feathers. Then something has him around his waist and takes him off the ground. He hisses and fights but nothing works and all he can do it watch the ground move further and further away.

_~*Not good, me be down there not up. Not good*~_

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX **

(Fred's POV)

"George, we should go back." Fred paces nervously in the middle of the room. He had a bad feeling that hadn't left him since they left Harry's room. "Just to check to make sure he is alright."

When he receives no response from his twin he stops pacing to see what he was doing. George was across the room busy going over various pieces of parchment. But what was so interesting about them that he didn't hear Fred.

"George?" He asks again moving closer.

"Something isn't right?" He mumbles.

"That's what I said." Fred says.

"No, I mean something isn't right with this." He picks up a few of the papers and hands them over. "I was going over some of the documents we need so that we can open that store across the ocean, and remember how we thought that we could make a fortune selling our own special alcohol?"

"Yeah, like the One-Sip Drunk and various others."

"Well in order for us to get our liquor license we need some paper work." Fred looks down at the parchment George gave him while he was explaining. "I had to go home and grab some papers we forgot there, but this was no problem; I found everything we need. But it is what else I found that isn't adding up."

George pauses to shuffle through the papers some more.

"Like this." He hands the paper to Fred and watches as his twin reads over it. "It doesn't make sense Fred, why would mum have this and more importantly, what does it mean?"

Fred continues to read over the information, his eyes slowly start to widen when he notices what George means by thing not being right.

What does this mean?

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

**So that is chapter two I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think (even if you didn't like it)**

**Sorry about my little note at the end of the last chapter telling you what this chapter was supposed to be about. Things went differently than planned and this is what we got. So I will not be doing those little seek peeks from now on I don't want to unintentionally lie to you guys.**

_**Question~ The kitten needs a name, what should it be? **_


	3. To Go or Not To Go

**WARNING- This is still SLASH which means BoyXBoy Action are there will most definitely be action in the sense that may or may not be explicit. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever**

George in this fic will be the more reasonable and sensitive one from the two, I'm not really sure if that is what he really is like but in this story that is how he will be.

'_Thoughts'_

_~*Kitten Talk*~_ sounds like meows to humans

_~'Kitten thoughts'~_

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

(George's POV)

"Gred must we go there?" Fred asks.

"Yes. Mum asked us all to come home. Even Charlie and Bill will be there, so we have no excuse not to without her coming here herself and dragging us home by our ears." George replies.

They were in the middle of packing what they would need when they went home for the weekend. George had no idea why their mum would suddenly be asking all her children home but he knew that there was no excuse they could give to avoid going.

George sighs, he was really hoping they would be able to check on Harry again today since he wasn't the last time, but his dad firecalled last night telling them they had to come home for the weekend. And with what they found out last night they were definitely in no hurry to go home.

"This is not going to be anything good. I can guess that much already." Fred nods in agreement and goes back to finding the rest of what they would need for their stay.

"We will figure out what we are going to do about this after." George grabbed his bags and headed to the floo and Fred was close behind him.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX **

The kitten struggled the best he could clutched tightly in the feets of this big bird. The feets dug into his sides but not quite hard enough to break skin. It was still uncomfortable and restrained his breathing. He wiggled his tiny form the best he could; trying to escape from this meany. But even his best tries were useless. He was lunch.

And what good would getting free do him? This bird was far too high off the ground if he was dropped he would not survive. He stopped struggling and let out a soft whine. The bird noticing that its prey as given up loosens its grip slightly and he was slightly more comfortable in its tight grip.

The bird turns sharply and he almost slips from its grip but it tightens its grip again and he is secure again.

_~*NO! No fall. TOO HIGH. TOO HIGH! Far up, no fall*~_

He notices that they are flying towards a house. There is something familiar about the house but because of his current state he couldn't pinpoint why. The bird flies through the open window and drops him onto the floor before perching on a nearby chair.  
The second his paws touch solid ground he bolts under the closes hiding spot, what happens to be a couch. The people in the room talk loudly when they notice the bird but he pays no mind. His body is still trembling and breathing is fast and panicked. The people in the room don't know he is there and he wants it to stay that way. He huddles close to the ground and curls his tail around himself trying to calm himself a bit.  
"Why is she here? Did Harry send us a letter?"  
"Fred! George! Leave the poor bird."  
"We were not..even doing...anything."  
His ears perk at the familiar voices. It takes a while for his fluffy little head to connect the dots...

_~'OH! My Giant and Meany... Come find me? Come helps me? '~_

The kitten carefully pokes his head out to find his Giant. But something big was blocking his way.

"Why did you want us home so urgently mum?"

"I will explain everything when everyone gets home. Charlie will not be here for a few more hours so you will all need to be patient."

"Even Charlie's coming?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"Mum?"

The kitten ducks back under the couch just as a foot was about to crush him. He moves to the other side of the couch and peeks out again. No one is on this side.

_~'Where go?'~_

"What about Harry is he coming?"

"Ron…?" A pause. "Dumbledore thinks it is best for Harry to stay where he is safest and right now that is with his family."

"But mum-"

Someone walks into the kitten's field of vision and he darts back underneath to safety. He waits a few seconds and peeks out again. _~*My Giant!*~_ He mews quietly and is about to make a dash for his friend when someone sits down on the couch and hitting him in the face with their shoe. Dust flies everywhere as he is knocked back and it makes him sneeze.

_~'Bad…yucky…My giant….helps…bad..bad…Hurt bad too'~_

The kitten makes his way to the offending foot that hit him, peeks out and gets ready to strike. He raises one clawed paw.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX **

(Fred's POV)

None of this sounds right to Fred. What was so urgent that they needed to come home? Did it have to do with the papers they found? He ran his hand through his hair trying to get his thoughts straight. George was across the room arguing with their parent's why Harry should be brought here but he didn't seem to be making any progress.

Ron doesn't seem to be helping either. It is almost as if he wants Harry to stay with his disgusting relative. Ron knows how bad it is there. So why doesn't he seem to care?

He paces a few times trying to make sense of it all. A soft cry breaks him from his thought. A cat? There aren't any cats around here, he looks around quickly checking if he could be wrong.

Lamp

Couch

Chair

Rug

Blanket

Shelf

Books

Papers

Kitten

Pillow

Table

Wait…kitten? Fred blinked a few times and looked back where he saw the kitten. Yes there it was. A fluffy ball of completely black fur, well almost completely it did have a bit of whit between its stunning… green eyes… Wait a second he has seen this kitten before…. Fred's eyes widen in realisation. That was Harry's kitten.

How did it get here? He looked around the room again and Hedwig caught his eye. He stared at the bird for a few second and she turns her face to him and stares back. He glances back down at the kitten and looks back at Hedwig. Did she just wink at him?

"I don't get why I can't go out! What is so important that I have to stay here?" Ginny practically yells, she walks over to sit on the couch and Fred can just tell she is going to try to convince him to help her get out. Ginny's foot hits the kitten in the face hard and it is knocked back under the couch. Ginny doesn't seem to notice and sighs loudly while giving her best kicked puppy look.

This might have worked a few months ago but since then George and him have become wise to her little game. Did she really think she could fool them? Ron and Percy; definitely. Charlie; Maybe. George and himself; AS IF! He is about to go along with her and play her little game when the kitten pops its head out again.

But this time it doesn't look very happy. What would happen if they found it? Ginny might try to claim it as hers. Fred shutters at the poor fate that the little fur ball could face. He should help the little guy NOT because he became fond of the little thing while at Harry's but because it was the right thing to do.

"Ginny I love that new hair piece you are wearing." He smiled

"What hair piece?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The one you are wearing." He paused. "Oh and it moves too. That is simply brilliant!"

It takes her a few moments to fully get what he is saying and Fred gets ready to rescue the poor thing for when she does.

Ginny's eyes fly open and she jumps up just as the kitten strikes with its claws. The kitten misses because she moved and lands on its face. Ginny on the other hand is frantic. She is screaming and shaking her head trying to dislodge whatever fowl creature made its way into her hair.

"GET IT OUT! GET UT OUT! MUM HELP ME!" She screams running over to where their mum was standing still talking to the others.

Everyone in the room is now looking at him. His twin raises an eyebrow in question and Fred just shrugs. He crosses the little distance between him and the couch. Quickly he bends down to pick up the kitten and deposits it in his jacket pocket. He leaves his hand inside too and gently strokes the kitten's head and soon his pocket is vibrating.

"George what did you do to your sister?" Their mum is looking at Fred accusingly while still trying to calm her distressed daughter.

"I didn't even see him move mum. It wasn't George." George said.

"Fred's right mum I didn't do anything!" Fred said

"We do not have time for your game today. Both of you to your room!"

"But Mum!" They both protest.

"Go! We don't need to be worrying about your little joke tonight so both of you go upstairs!" She states and they both can tell there is no use arguing.

George grabs their bags and followed Fred out of the room and to their old room.

"Welcome Home." George scoffs.

"So what was that down there?" George asks when they finally enter their room, dropped the bags and flung himself onto his bed.

"Oh nothing…" Fred sits down on the bed beside George. "But look who came to pay us a visit."

He was about to reach into his pocket but the kitten had other ideas. The kitten was clearly sick of being stuck inside his pocket and tumbles out landing on the bed. George's eyes widen at the sight of the bundle of fur.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX **

(Kitten's POV)

The kitten rubs his face against the hand of His Giant revelling in the warmth and feeling. The hand retreats and he meows in protest and tries to follow but this pocket is trying to swallow him and he fall and flips as His Giant walks.

Thankfully eventually His Giant stops moving and then there is talking. The kitten straightens himself out and is able to peeks his head out. He looks around quickly and then jumps out of that little fabric prison.

"Where did you come from little one?"

The Meany is looking at him and smiling. He ignores The Meany and goes to His Giant and crawls onto his lap to paw at his chest. His Giant needs to pet him again. He meows a few times and rubs against His Giant and eventually he gets the hint and begins petting him again.

"I saw him downstairs and thought I'd save him in case our dear sister decided to try to make it hers."

"Yeah that would not be fun for the little guy."

"But how did he get here from Harry's?"

"Good question…how did you get here? And why?"

The kitten curls up on His Giant's lap and purrs loudly as His Giant begins to scratch behind his ears. He was so content with all the attention he was getting that he wished he could just stay right here with His Giant. The Meany could stay too but only if he was nice.

He rolls onto his back and paws gently at His Giant's fingers trying to catch them. His Giant just laughs and wiggles his fingers playing with him.

"I believe you are in love dear brother."

His Giant shakes his head and stops moving his fingers. The kitten uses this to his advantage and traps a finger between his paws and brings it to his mouth.

"He's cute and he is Harry's."

"So?"

"So… we should make sure he is happy until Harry can come and get him."

"Whatever you say"

His Giant starts to scratch under his chin with one finger while rubbing his face with his thumb. The kitten's eyes start to droop and he feels himself start to slip away. He blinks sleepily at His Giant and sees him smiling down at him. The kitten mews quietly and rubs his face with a paw and finally falls asleep.

"I guess we can look after him for Harry for now."

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

**So that is chapter three I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think (even if you didn't like it)**

**Sorry for taking SO long to write this chapter, there is a lot of things I need to work on but the first thing I am going to try to work on is updating all of my stories and next actually responding to reviews**

_**Question~ Ron and Hermione bashing or no?**_


	4. A Little Miss Step

**WARNING- This is still SLASH which means BoyXBoy Action are there will most definitely be action in the sense that may or may not be explicit. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever**

**I know **_***sigh***_** I know… it has been forever and a day since I updated… *tilts head* I SOOooo sorry **

***opens hands to reveal cookie* Take my cookie as an offer of my apology **

**On a serious note… I believe you all deserve a reason and I do have a few. First off, I have a new job that is taking up a lot of my free time that previously was my writing time. And secondly, I am going through a dark time that is leaving me very drained… I am sorry. This one chapter took me until now to actually finish. Every day I would try to work on it but I just didn't get far.**

… **But slow as it might be HERE IT IS! Introducing… *drum roll* ….. CHAPTER FOUR!**

'_Thoughts'_

_~*Kitten Talk*~_ sounds like meows to humans

_~'Kitten thoughts'~_

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

(Kitten's POV)

Two little eyes blinked sleepily at the morning sun.

_~*Too too bright*~ _he mewed in annoyance and tried covering his eyes with little paws.

It works but only long enough for him to realize he is awake! His head perks up and he takes a look around... lots of stuff and places to hide and things that are just begging to be found and played with! He jumps up excitement drumming through his body. But before he starts exploring this new place and going on a little adventure, he arches his back and spreads his claws stretching all the sleepies away.

A flash of light catches his eyes and he makes a dash for it. Eyes widened in panic because there is no more floor where it was and he is falling! The ball of fur quickly hits the floor leaving it in a daze. He gets up and shakes the ouchies away and looks up to where he was.  
The face of His Giant is still sleeping peaceful as if he didn't almost DIE! How dare His giant close his eyes and ignore him! Well, he could ignore him too. Turning his tail to His Giant he went to explore the other side of the room.

Excited; he chases a few dust bunnies around the floor and under the bed. Where did it think it was going? He was definitely going to catch it, so why try to run?

Around one moves into his line of sight and he takes off after it. It flashes out of his reach paws before he can capture it. It pauses not far away from him and he pounces. Yay! He got it! Carefully lifting one paw to see his prize. Nothing. He twirls in a circle looking for his prey that got away AGAIN…

He huffs in annoyance and gets it in his sight once again. A few things happen; he crouches down, eyes locking onto the target and a small rumble starts in his chest. It won't get away this time.

.1…

_Tail flicks impatiently_

..2…

_He growls quietly _

…3…

_Eyes narrow_

….4…

_Ready and steady_

…_and…_

POUNCE!

With one single purpose on his mind he charges that little bug. Inexperienced paws fumble not at all working the way he wants them to. But his legs work good enough to catch this thingy. Just when he has it with his reach he trips causing him to tumble face first into a bottle tipping it over causing the contents to spill everywhere.

The smell tickles his nose; little sneezes escape causing him to jump backwards and shake his head. The room is quickly filling with a purple mist that is swirling and sparking in every direction. The kitten watches in fear as it closes in on him. Whirling around; he runs for it. Every fibre of his body is telling him to escape to get away. He yowls in distress when he runs face first into a wall. He is trapped!

_~*__No hurt me… I scared*~_ He cries. Someone has to help him.

***Cough* *Cough* **

"What the-***Cough***?"

"George?"

"Yeah ***Cough* **Fred?"

His Giants! Maybe they could save him. He meows as loud as he could but every breath becomes harder as more mist filled the room and his lungs. Small mews turn into wheezes and go unheard by the coughing duo. Unsteady feet take him a few more steps. His eyes start to blur as a streak of light. The closer to the light he gets the clearer the air gets.

He pushes his small body through the small crack and it grows bigger to let him through. He's out… He mewed weakly lying on his stomach on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Oh… how'd you get here?"

Through the haze of his eyes everything is blurry and all he can make out is a blur of red hair.

And then he passed out.

**xX~*~Xx**

The kitten's eyes open once again. The haze of unconsciousness leaves him unwilling to try to raise his head. He mewed softly; hoping someone will come and make him feel better.

"Aw, the little kitten woke up."

A gentle hand carefully strokes his head and scratches his ears. He can't help the satisfied purr that escapes him.

"Who brought you in here, cutie?"

The hands stop their pampering and bring him up off the bed and into a warm embrace. The kitten cocks its head carefully and takes in this new human.

It is one of girl human types it kind of looks like his giant. Same hair colour.

"I guess you don't talk much, do you?" She giggled causing the fur on the back of his neck to bristle.

"Well I will just need to talk enough for the two of us little guy." She hummed softly and took out a hair bush from a drawer beside her and began to brush the small kitten. He yowled in protest as the fur was forcefully being pulled from his skull.

_~*Ouchie, why hurt me? I be good!*~ _He yowled.

"Well I don't usually have a lot of people to talk to about stuff because there are just some things that you can't say to people who can speak."

"-_and then you wouldn't believe what she said_-" He continuously whined as he was being tortured against his will. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all. He just wanted to get away from this evil monster that was holding him hostage.

"-_sneaky little bitch, right? Well it-"_

It removed the torture device to gesture wildly at no one. The kitten took the freedom and squeezed from its killing grip._"-and then I-" _

"_-he didn't like that so I-" _

He was wrong. This monster was NOTHING like His Giant. The red hair was wild and wiry. It had crazy eyes and was acting sporadically; moving suddenly with no warning startling the poor little kitten.

"_-but I almost got caught so-" _

He watched cautiously as this evil creature was making loud sounds that hurt his sensitive ears. Waiting. He waited for a chance. A chance to get away… he needed to get back to safety. To His Giant. To warm.

"_-CHEATED! He thought-"_ His fur bristled and he hissed at the loud shriek. But the monster didn't noticed his unease and continued to make more noises.

"_-so easy I was almost sorry-" _

"_-one time… it turned into something more-" _

Slowly he crept towards the edge of the ground and looked down to see more floor further down. He tilted his head in confusion trying to figure out why the floor was so far down. It needed to be up here, where he could reach it. Where it could help him.

"_-addicted to-"_

He looked up from the far floor to where the monster was still squawking. It couldn't catch him if it did it would keep hurting him.

"_-oh Merlin I was-" _He took a leap of faith and tumbled to the ground. He really needed to work on the landing part of jumping. Now where? He scans the room for an exit.

There! A light. A light got him out last time. Second times a charm. He makes a dash.

"_-poor little Harry never saw it coming… don't you think-?"_

Suddenly a large obstacle drops in front of him blocking his way to the light place. Looking up he sees the last thing he wanted to. The evil thing… It towers above him, its dark shadow blocking all light drowning him in darkness.

His eyes widen, pupils dilated and ears flattened; he can only watch as its claws reach for him.

"And where do you think you are going?"

**xX~*~Xx**

(George's POV)

"Where is it?" Fred asked, after they managed to get the air to a breathable level.

*cough*"What?"

"The kitten! It's not here!"

"It has to be. We just need look around."

"Possibly."

They rummage every nook, cranny and possible hiding spot. Fred rechecks his bed, carefully shaking the blanket in hopes that a sleepy kitten shakes free. Sadly, no disgruntle fur ball makes an appearance to scowl him.  
He gets down to his knees while Fred checks the bed to check underneath. Well that's interesting… He reaches out to a piece of broken glass. There are a few drops of something purple clinging desperately to its broken home. This must be the culprit of their suffocating wake up call. But what was it the bottle? He reaches out further trying to find a label or tag that'll tell him what it was.

"George?"

*BANG* "Shit!" His head collided with the bottom of the bed.

"Sorry but I don't think our little friend is in here."

"Yeah, me too." He rubbed the forming bump as he removed himself from underneath the bed. The piece of glass dropped once again forgotten…

"Maybe we should-"

"FRED! GEORGE! TIME TO EAT!"

"Well there goes that idea."

"First food, then we will track down our missing friend. We don't want mum to worry or get upset."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" He smirked.

"Never." Fred laughed.

By the time the two of them make it towards the table they can already hear that everyone else is there.

"RONALD! Take your hand away from that. No one eats until everyone is AT. The. Table." A shiver goes down both of their backs at the sound of their mum's tone. She means business.

"FRED AND GEORGE GET IN HERE!"

They share a smirk before slipping into the room behind their mum. All the family is gathered around the table waiting as patient as they could.

"Why the yelling?"

"We are right here?"

Mum whirled around at their voices to see two matching 'innocent' grins. Her eyes narrow so slightly at her smile leaves her face so briefly that it would normally be easy to miss. But George noticed.

"Good. Now we can eat. Dig in."

They barely have time to sit before everyone starts digging in. Fred dishes himself in also but his own appetite seemed to of left him. He grabs a few things just to not look suspicious or be questioned and starts moving things around on his plate.

He takes a chance and glances around the table; Ron is too busy inhaling food that George has to wonder how air makes its way in. Mum and dad were talking quietly to each other. Charlie was laughing at something Percy said before taking another bite. Ginny was sitting and listening in and laughing along. And Bill-

What was that?

He looked back towards Ginny and discreetly watches her for a few moments… There! There it was again! A flash of black. It looked a lot like a tuff of black fur.

The kitten!

Ginny has Harry's kitten!

How was he going to get it back? Gently he elbowed his twin. Fred glanced up at him. He glances towards Ginny again and Fred's eyes follow. His brows furrow and he looks back at his twin. George just rolls his eyes and tilts his head towards Ginny again. Again Fred looks her way and this time waits and watches and sure enough the tuff of fur reappears. Fred's eyes widen and he knows his twin had seen it too.

Their eyes meet briefly and the plan is set.

He grabs a piece of meat from his plate and slips it into his pocket.

"Mum, George is sick."

Their mum looks up briefly at George before rushing to his side. She places a hand on his forehead before remembering she is a witch and taking out her wand instead. She cast a simple diagnostic spell and is too concerned to notice another wand casting its own charm.

"Oh my! You are burning up. Off to bed with you!"

"Yes mum…" Slowly George stands up and moves towards his room. A smirk making itself known as soon as he is out of sight. He runs up to his room and hides right by the door and now he waits.

He laughs when he hears his twin say something. Part two… begin. He hears Ginny defend herself and then mum say something then footsteps. And then a door.

"Stay put and I promise to bring you back a treat." Ginny says.

Footsteps….

1….2…3…4…5…

6…7…8…9….

And 10…

He makes his way to Ginny's room. He takes one last look down the hall to make sure the coast is clear. No one is there.

Slowly he opens the door. He slips inside and sees the kitten curled up on her bed. Quickly he creeps up to it and scoops it up and slips out of the room and back into his room.

The kitten is making a fuss; scratching and hissing. Clearly not happy with being scooped up and being manhandled against its will.

He drops it on Fred's bed and it whirls around, arches his back and hisses at Fred.

"Oh hush you, I am trying to save your fluffy arse from becoming a furry dress up doll. So just shush." He mumbles while reaching in his pocket for the stashed piece of meat.

He offers it to the kitten. It sniffs it cautiously before taking it and nibbling on the treat.

"See, Fred's not the only nice one." His hand gently pets the kitten as it eats. "You are just adorable. Harry must adore you.."

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

**So that is chapter three I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think (even if you didn't like it)**

**Sorry for taking SO long to write this chapter, there is a lot of things I need to work on but the first thing I am going to try to work on is updating all of my stories. I will try to update but I can't make any promises but I haven't given upon it yet!**

_**Question~ How conniving should little Ginny be? Evil genius? Meddler? **_


	5. A New Ending or Beginning

**WARNING- This is still SLASH which means BoyXBoy Action are there will most definitely be action in the sense that may or may not be explicit. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever**

'_Thoughts'_

_~*Kitten Talk*~_ sounds like meows to humans

_~'Kitten thoughts'~_

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

"Here kitty kitty."

"Where'd you go?"

"What's wrong Gin?" He hears his twin say.

"My kitten is gone." He could hear her pout from here.

"I would help you look for the fur ball but I really need to check on George." A few seconds later Fred is slipping through their door. A smile automatically appeared on his face when he was the kitten in George's lap.

"I see your mission was a success. And the two of you seemed to of come to a truce. I feel a little betrayed." The kitten mewed quietly and blinked sleepily up at Fred. "I can't stay mad at a face like yours."

The kitten gets up and stretches immediately and yawning before making it's way to Fred. It rubs itself against his feet purring.

"Glad to see I'm still your favourite." He pick the fur ball up and brings it up to his face. Paws attack his nose gently before receiving small kitten kisses.

George makes a face at the statement but says nothing.

"I keep wondering what it's name could be. So we can call it by its name not just 'it' 'kitten' and so on." George says instead.

"We could give it a temporary name until Harry can tell us."

Fred empties a small box and transfigures it into a cushioned basket for the kitten to sleep in.

"But what is a name suiting such a menacing creature such as this."

" 'Fuzzball Who Must Not Be Named'?"

"Too long. What about... Morphius the Wizard-Eater."

"Too revealing. We could give him a name that will deceive people into thinking he is some harmless cute little thing..." He looked at his twin in question.

"That could be fun. So like Fluffy?" George laughed.

"Okay maybe not then."

He stared at the once again sleeping kitten. There was just something slightly familiar about it, especially the eyes. He's seen that exact coloured eyes somewhere before...

"Nyx." George's voices interrupted his train of thought.

"What?"

"Nyx, we should call it Nyx."

"I like it. How'd you think of it?"

"I read it somewhere." George laid back down and grabbed a book.

Fred smiled down at the newly named kitten. "You will be our Nyx."

**xX~*~Xx**

Some time later Fred makes his way back towards the kitchen. Since George was supposed to be 'sick' he didn't get to eat much during the meal and was still hungry. And Fred being the amazing twin he is was going to fetch something for him.

He made it to the doorway of the family room when he heard voices. He could make out the sound of his parents, the Headmaster, and a few other familiar voices

"So Harry is really missing?"

"I'm afraid so, but we are trying our best to locate him." Dumbledore said calmly. "And when Harry is located again we will move forward with our plan and begin Harry's training."

"Why does it have to be _him_ again?" Ron spit.

"Because he will do it easily enough since he believes his parents died for this cause." A voice laughed. "He won't let their death be in vain. And this way none of us need to get our hands dirty. Better him die then someone important."

Every word was fuel to his anger but he couldn't let himself react not if he wanted to help Harry. They will never lay a finger on Harry. And if they tried he would not hold back his temper any longer.

Someone laughed, the sound of it made Fred uncomfortable. "And when I am finished with our _savior _he will be the perfect weapon. And do exactly as he is told without question."

Fred didn't recognize this new voice, but with what they were saying he didn't think he wanted to. But why were they having this conversation in the middle of the Burrow's living room?

"When we arrived at the muggle home he was staying in we notices traces of a strange magic signature and after some work we were able to determine that Harry came to some creature inheritance."

"What a freak..."

"What kind of creature?"

"We have yet to determine this but we are looking into the Potter line to figure that out. We have found a few creature in the bloodline such as Neko, Seelie and a vampire both nothing conclusive yet."

'_Neko... Like a cat?'_ The idea had crossed his mind before and him and George had quickly dismissed it because that was so unlikely. But now... was it still so unlikely?

"A block will need to be put on his creature to keep him in line. We can't have him too powerful."

"We have tried different tracking methods but they've come up empty as well."

"Well that just means we have to keep looking."

There is some shuffling and then footsteps as the occupant of the room start to leave. As the footsteps came closer to him he quickly backtracks forgetting about the food.

He had to talk to George.

**xX~*~Xx**

"I can't believe they would do this to Harry." George angrily paced the room. "After everything he's already done for them."

George had not reacted well to what Fred told him he heard. George didn't lose his temper easily but this just pissed him off. Fred had to keep a rein on his own temper just so he could keep George from doing anything in the heat of the moment.

"They also said Harry had came into some sort of creature inheritance..."

"Poor Harry..." The anger faded immediately and morphed into worry. "He is out there somewhere confused and doesn't know what happened to him or why."

George turned towards his twin fierce determination in his eyes. "We have to find him."

Something brushed up against Fred's leg. He looks and sees Nyx trying to gain his attention. "We might of already found him." He picks up the kitten from the floor and it climbs his jumper to perch on his shoulder.

"What? How? Where?"

"One of the creatures they found in the Potter bloodline was Neko."

Recognition sparked in George's eyes. For a while they been researching Nekos because they wanted to make a product that imitated the Neko Hybrid form. It was an adorably funny idea, but they didn't know what kind of product should have that effect. The shelved the idea for now.

"So you think Nyx is... Wait. That means..."

"Yeah, our little kitten is-"

"..Our little Harry."

"But how do we prove it. We can't just assume."

"I know, that why we are going to make a simple DNA potion that will say whether our furry friend is our Harry friend." Fred laughed.

"Okay let's get started. What do you need?"

**xX~*~Xx**

"So what do we do now?" They both looked down at the parchment that confirmed Nyx was indeed Harry. It was still a shock that he was right. When Fred had put the four drops of the potion onto the parchment he still had doubts that it would even work.

But there is was clear as day.

_Harry James Potter_

"You heard what they said they were going to do when they found Harry."

"Yeah, we can't let them take Harry and turn him into something he isn't."

"We need to protect him."

"Then let's do just that."

He looked down at the precious sleeping bundle in his lap. His eyes then traveled back up to meet his twin's and he saw the same determination mirrored there. No one was going to take Harry from them.

"Then we leave."

**xX~*~Xx**

Nyx stretched out in his bed and dug his claws into the fabric. A noise caught his attention and he was both His Giants talking together and paying attention to each other and not him.

How dare they?!

He made a kitty fury-filled dash to them and he managed to sink his claw into one of the parchments they wanted.

"Hey no, not a toy."

It is a toy if he says it is and kitty says this was now his toy. When the toy was taken from him again he pounced for it and managed to grab the corner. It tore and he took off with his part under the bed.

"Oh shit. I need that. Come back here." He crouched in the farthest corner under the bed and watched as his Giant peeked under and tried to reach him. Thankfully his arms weren't long enough.

"Come on, Har- I mean Nyx we are doing this for you."

"He is a kitten, doesn't speak English, remember?"

"You would think part of him would."

Silly silly giant this was Nyx's toy. Some movement flashed from the corner of his eye and grabbed his interest. It was his giant still trying to get his toy. The hand moved around under the bed but never getting close enough. That looked like fun!

He crouched lowly preparing himself.

And GO!

He caught it by surprise and managed to get part of it in his mouth before bouncing off. Wait. And again. He pawed at the new toy and captured it between his paws and brought it to his mouth.

"Ow. You little bugger."

The hand captures him and brings him from his hiding spot. He was thinking about being upset with His Giant for discovering him, when another hand appears and scratches his ears. He can't hold back the rumbling purrs that emerge.

"You are an angelic demon. Evilly sweet."

The nice hands keep finding the most amazing spots. He got comfortable in those strong arms and leaned into the touches.

"Got it."

"Good. Now we will make sure our dear family gets our goodbye gift."

The little pets and scratches relax him further with every caress. And his eyes start fight with him to close. How dare they defy him?

"Everyone will know what they are, they will be disgraced."

"A fitting fate for what they did and were going to do."

"Here, here!"

The last thing he can here before sleep takes over is the sound of laughter.

And it was beautiful.

**xX~*~Xx**

That night was quiet. Nothing was amiss and darkness covered the house like a blanket keeping it's occupants unaware and in a peacefully deep slumber. It was as if the the stars themselves knew the importance of darkness tonight and dimmed into the night. The darkness provided two cloaked figures the perfect cover while they left and disappeared into the night. And if you looked closely at the one cloaked figures you would see a pair of emerald eyes shining back into the darkness.

**xX~*~Xx**

**So that is chapter ****five**** I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think**

_**Oh my God it has been so long since I updated this story. And I am so sorry please forgive me!**_

_**Next chapter they will be in Forks! So that**__**'s a reason to keep reading, right? I know, I know I am the worse updater ever but I will try to get better but no promises. **_

_**Question~ Do we like Bella or nah?**_


End file.
